Home Movies
by outlaw2448
Summary: TK, Kari, and Davis work together on a class assignment to show photos and video of their childhood. Memories, and unexpected things show up during the afternoon. One-Shot humorous story


The sun was hanging in the sky on a beautiful spring afternoon in Odiba. A maroon haired boy was walking down a sidewalk carrying a backpack filled with videos and photographs. He stopped at a crosswalk waiting to cross the street to an apartment complex where he would meet a couple of his friends. The boy crossed the street and hopped onto the nearest elevator to go up to his destination. When he got off he was looked around to find out which way he needed to go.

"501…502…503….ahh here it is." said the boy to himself. He raised an arm and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a blonde haired boy opened the door.

"Hey Davis, so glad you could actually make it today." the blonde haired boy joked.

"You know what TS, I wouldn't have missed this for the world." replied Davis sarcastically

TK laughed and invited Davis inside. The other person that would join them for today was already there. A brunette haired girl who was in the living room sorting out her photos and videos she had brought over. She looked up to see the new addition to the room.

"Oh hey Davis, glad to see you." Kari said with a smile.

Davis took a seat near Kari on the floor and poured out the contents of his backpack. Kari was protecting her organized piles from being assimilated into Davis' stack.

"Alright so…."TK paused looking at Davis' mess "How should we go about starting this "Childhood Memories" assignment for school?" he finished bringing out drinks and snacks.

"I don't care…I just want to get this over with." said Davis.

"Well, let's start with the pictures. Who knows what we may find in the videos." said Kari.

"Sounds good." responded TK as he reached over and grabbed a stack of his photos that Kari has organized for him.

TK started to go through the photos, flipping through most of them without must hesitation. Most of them were not to interesting, a picture of him sitting in the middle of a room by himself when he was probably about 1, another was him in an oversized green hat he recognized as the one he wore on his first digital adventure. He then came across a photo of Kari that had merged into the stack he had.

"Kari I found a photo of baby you. I didn't know you were so….what's the word to describe you? Pudgy?" he laughed

"Oh yeah? How about I offer you a photo of you from behind….not wearing a diaper." she joked back. TK turned beet red quickly trying to grab the photo from her.

"Davis what have you found?" asked TK as he finally snatched the photo from Kari's outstretched arm.

"Not much. I found a picture of me with my sister Jun holding me upside down. Another of me playing with blocks." Davis responded.

TK found another photo of Kari, this one with Tai in it. "Wow even at such a young age Tai still had that big bushy hairdo." he said

"Let me see." asked Davis as he took the photo from TK's hand.

"Kari you are in here too….holding something." said Davis studying the picture. Kari's curiosity piqued up at the mention of the photo.

"That looks like me holding a digiegg." said Kari "Wow I look cute."

"Still pudgy in that picture too." TK joked

"TK it's baby fat. Not like I had much of a choice." replied Kari with a little annoyance in her voice.

"I know, I just have the urge to point it out." TK said in jest

"Anyway enough about how fat…" Davis started

"Pudgy" responded TK as he ducked to avoid a flying pillow

"Pudgy Kari was as a baby. Can we get back to the digiegg?" finished Davis

"Do you not know?" asked TK

"Know what? That Tai and Kari had been connected to digimon before your early adventures?" No." said Davis

"Yeah a digiegg came out of my parents computer one night and I took care of it."

Davis was a little surprised that Kari had been around digimon almost her entire life.

"I don't remember much of it…just that there was a digiegg that hatched, Koromon was there, and then Greymon fought a Parrotmon."

"Wow, was this while you lived at Highton View Terrace?"

"Yep. In fact all of us original digidestined were there."

"Really? Even T.Z?"

"He just won't stop will he?" TK said looking over at Kari, then back to Davis when she just gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"I don't remember the event as well as Tai or...Matt." TK finished as he was still looking through more photos and stopped on one that brought tears to his eyes.

"TK are you alright?" asked Kari

"I'm…..fine." he responded getting up from his position on the floor and excusing himself for a bit.

"Davis, go ahead and look through more photos I will go see what's up." said Kari as she got up to follow TK out of the living room and outside to the patio area. TK was leaning on the railing still looking at the photo.

Kari cleared her throat to get TK's attention.

"So, how long are you going to beat yourself up over this?" asked Kari

"I don't know what you mean." TK said nonchalantly

"That picture can only be one thing. A picture of one of the few time your family were all together in one spot." Kari said watching Tk's reaction.

"Am I that easy to read?" he asked

"Yep." Kari said trying to cheer him up, without much success.

"You do know you had no control over it. It wasn't your fault." Kari said changing her tactic

"I know, but I see all of my friends with such close families. I guess I just wish I still had that."

"TK you do have one. It's just not under one roof. Now come back inside so we can continue the assignment." Kari finished holding on to TK's arm.

TK sighed, but followed her back inside the apartment. He was hoping not to find anymore of those photos today. When they got back to the living room they noticed Davis had started watching one of the videos. He also wasn't alone now in the living room, Yolei and Cody had shown up.

"Well about time you came back in." said Yolei

"Sorry to come unannounced but Yolei kind of dragged me with me." said Cody

"Don't worry about it Cody, the more the merrier." said Kari

Once TK and Kari positioned themselves back on the floor, Davis continued the video they had been watching. The 5 kids watched as a 2 year old Davis was "kicking" a soccer ball around his living room.

"You see, even at a young age I was soccer pro." Davis was saying as he turned around to gloat to his friends. His ego getting larger by the second as he patted himself on the back, when Kari and Yolei gasped and covered their eyes along with covering Cody's eyes with their free hand. TK fell over on the ground, his sour mood had been replaced with a strong fit of laughter. Davis was confused as to the sudden change in their demeanor.

"What's so funny." said Davis as he turned around to see the soccer scene had been replaced with him in the bathtub playing around with boats and bubbles. The little Davis was having fun splashing around when a few more bubbles were made causing the young Davis to laugh. TK was starting to calm down when that part showed up and he went back into another fit of laughter causing Davis to become more irate.

"Alright TL, I'm going to go through your tapes and find something close to that with you." said Davis rummaging through videotape after videotape.

TK was having trouble breathing from all the laughing. "You…won't find….any" said TK trying to catch his breath.

"I already went through my videos and edited every tape my mom and dad made of me. I thought ahead for today." TK was saying regaining his composure.

"Well, we will just see about that." said Davis as he grabbed a tape that read "TK's first play date". TK's face changed to a more nervous look.

_I think I found something _thought Davis as he popped the tape into the VCR. The video started up with a little Matt running up some stairs to a front door, he knocked on the door a few times until another woman opened it.

"Hey that's my mom." said Kari as both TK's mom and her mom greeted each other, followed by Tai and Matt doing some sort of secret handshake. The older boys ran out of the view of the camera back towards Tai's room while the mothers walked over to where a baby was sitting down on the floor in a play area. The camera showed TK being set down in the play area with the other baby.

"Aww that's me." Kari spoke out loud again.

"Go on Takeru. Go meet your new friend." said TK's mom in the video.

The little boy crawled over to the little girl and stopped just in front of her. Kari was just staring at the new person in her playpen with her whistle in her mouth, TK was staring right back at her trying to figure out what to do. TK reached a hand out towards Kari who blew softly into her whistle causing TK to pause his motion. After a few seconds he started moving his hand closer, again the whistle blew. Soon TK inched closer and closer with his hand when a baby rattle tapped him on his head. The two babies were still for a few seconds before TK began to cry, followed by his mom coming into the picture after setting the camera down and comforting him.

"Shh, shh it's alright." she said rocking him back and forth. "She didn't mean it."

"I can tell those two are going to be great friends." joked Kari's mom, causing both women to laugh a little. Then the video cut out.

"Wow Kari, you were aggressive as a little baby." said Yolei

"Yeah, I guess I was." said Kari a little taken aback.

Davis was dying of laughter after watching his good friend and rival get hit by a little girl was killing him.

"You know what? I think I still have that aggressive side." said Kari as she smacked Davis in the back of the head. Causing the boy to go from laughter to grabbing the back of his head.

"OW! What was that for?" Davis said in obvious pain.

"Just wanted to see how you would react." Kari responded, smiling.

All the kids laughed at Davis' misfortune.

* * *

A few hours later Matt and Sora walked into the Apartment. They saw photos and videos scattered about the living room, snacks and drinks just left about the room. A couple of pages of an essay, and some posters were laid about the room as well. Matt walked closer to the living room and saw 5 kids laying on the ground asleep. Playing on the tv was another video, showing a blonde haired boy and a brunettes haired little girl asleep in a crib. Both cuddled up beside each other.

Matt then noticed something and quietly motioned for Sora to come over and see the sight. Almost mirroring the video from 12 years ago were TK and Kari sleeping near each other, her head resting on his arm, with his arm draped over her. Sora quietly "Aww'd" while Matt took a quick photo on his phone to capture how similar the video and real life had matched up.

Matt held up a finger and mouthed "Watch this."

"Alright everyone time to wake up!" screamed Matt as the 5 kids jumped from their slumber.

"I want everyone out right NOW!" Matt said "angrily" with a slight grin on his face. Everyone quickly grabbed their things and said their goodbyes to each other as they left through the front too. TK was the last to leave, but was grabbed by the back of his shirt just as he took a step outside and yanked back in. Kari just watched as TK was dragged back in and waved goodbye before Matt shut the door.

"And just where do you think you're going?" asked Matt

"Home?" responded TK

Matt just shook his head from side to side. "Not just yet, I need you to do something for me." Matt lowered his head and whispered something into TK's ear.

"Why would I agree or want to be your servant for a week?" said the younger blonde.

"Because otherwise, I'm not going to try and protect you when Tai sees this picture of you and Kari after we walked into MY apartment." Matt laughed holding up his phone in front of TK.

"You're evil, you know that." said TK

"Love you too, baby brother." joked Matt.

* * *

Just a little something I thought would be fun to do.

Favorite, Review, PM, ignore me. Do whatever you feel like, also would be much appreciated if you would check my out of sequence saga Day of the Digidestined.

Every little bit helps.


End file.
